


Heal Thy Heart

by PookaDragon



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Guns Love and Tentacles: The Marriage of Wainwright and Hammerlock, Guns love and Tentacles Spoilers, Hammerlock is not okay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Wainwright comfort your husband dammit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23784703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PookaDragon/pseuds/PookaDragon
Summary: With the two Bonded leaders Vincent and Eleanor gone, Wainwright and Hammerlock officially tied the knot and they are now married to each other. But as the event passed from the experience gone and everyone settling down, Hammerlock felt everything crashing in all at once from his husband's possession, to falling into the heart of the Vault monster, Gythian and nearly losing Wainwright from the leaders of the Bonded.It all became too much.(Warning: Contains Spoilers for DLC 2 of Borderlands 3)
Relationships: Sir Hammerlock/Wainwright Jakobs
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Heal Thy Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I actually placed the DLC in one whole playthrough and my god, the angst and my freakin' heart, man! The whole time, I was yelling 'Let them be happy, dammit!' because Wainwright and Hammerlock deserve each other, right!? So....
> 
> ...why not more angst? :V

**Heal Thy Heart**

Everything is settled in the Lodge on the planet of Xylorgous. 

The Vault Hunters decided to rest for now before returning back to Sanctuary, celebrating the marriage of Wainwright and Hammerlock. Despite the events that happened from being possessed, being inside of a large frozen vault monster, Wainwright still felt like celebrating despite everything that happened. Hammerlock was concerned for him, after all that he went through and wanted to be sure if he was still up to it. 

"Don't you go frettin' over me, Alistair. I feel mighty fine. Like a new man!" 

Hammerlock still had doubts but if Wainwright said he felt fine, then he won't push it. Especially when Gaige said she had a surprise for them both outside. As they stood on the porch of the lodge, they were amazed of the fireworks being fired off into the distance, some in shapes of hearts while other ones were in shape of an 'W' and 'H' for them both. Wainwright was amazed of the sight, Alistair staring at the fireworks in awe before looking over to Winny. 

Wainwright blinked in surprise when he felt pressure on his hand and looks over to see his new husband holding his hand in his, making the older man smiled and brought their joined hands up as he placed a tender kiss on the knuckles where their wedding rings were. "...'til death do us part, Alistair." He said, smiling at him, in which Hammerlock smiled back. "...yes. Until death do us part." He rest his forehead against Wainwright's, smiling at him. 

Wainwright smiled back, wrapping his other arm around Alistair's waist. "Oh, what would I do without ya, darlin'?" He asked, letting go of Alistair's hand to cup his cheek, his heart suddenly fluttered in happiness when he saw Hammerlock closing his eyes and leaning into his hand. "I wouldn't have the foggiest clue, Winny." He mumbled, placing his hand on Wainwright's hand that was on his cheek. 

.....

..... 

The evening has passed, Wainwright and Hammerlock retiring to their personal room in the Lodge, Wainwright wearing a night shirt while helping Hammerlock taking the prosthetic arm and leg off, then noticing how red his shoulder was. "I think we got some ointment for your shoulder, Alistair." He said, about to grab the bag that held some medical supplies. 

"It's fine, Winny." He brushed it off, rolling his shoulder gently, but then melted a bit when Wainwright started to rub his shoulder of where his prosthetic arm once was, leaning back towards him. When he felt Wainwright placed pressure against a certain spot against his shoulder, he sighs blissfully in response. "You're too good for me, Winny..." He said, remembering many times he helped him with his sore spots from wearing his prosthetic for so long. 

Wainwright's only response was a kiss to the cheek before reaching toward a lamp on a night stand and turns it off, then pulled the blankets over them both, letting Hammerlock rest his head against his shoulder, an arm wrapped around him while Alistair drapes his arm over his chest, letting out a deep sigh. "...we did it, Winny...I cannot believe that we are married..." 

Wainwright smirked a bit and placed a kiss on the top of Alistair's head. "...yeah we did, Alistair...we are married..." He ran his hand up and down Alistair's shoulder, leaning his head back against the pillow and closed his eyes. It wasn't long before Wainwright was asleep, an arm draped around Hammerlock's shoulder, but the hunter remained awake for a moment. 

He thinks back of what happened. 

From the possession that took over Wainwright. 

The hunt for the Wendigo to help the Vault Hunters climb up a cursed mountain to retrieve a piece of a heart from the fallen Vault Monster. 

Chasing Wainwright until they were both inside of the monster and it's beating heart. 

He nearly lost Wainwright to the witch, Eleanor Olmstead and her undead husband, Vincent Olmstead. 

And yet here they are, safe and sound, Wainwright breathing next to him, the ring's cursed lifted when the Gythian's heart was destroyed. He glanced over to Wainwright's hand that had the wedding ring that was created from the monster's heart. He slowly reached over and held his hand, getting an reassurance squeeze in return from Wainwright. "...love you, Wainwright..." 

"...love you too, Alistair..." 

Hammerlock closed his eyes, the arm around Wainwright's chest tightened slightly before relaxing, allowing sleep to soothe him down. 

* * *

_"Winny, you must fight it!"_

_Hammerlock didn't know how he was tangled up in the monster's heart once again, Wainwright also next to them as Eleanor smirked, the monster's heart beating loudly._

_"You are too late, Alistair. Once my beloved returns, you will not see your beloved anymore." She sneered, but was smirking as the monster's heart beats faster and faster. Hammerlock kept struggling to break free from the tentacle that was binding him, seeing Wainwright's struggle starting to become more and more feeble._

_"Wainwright, you must listen to me! Fight it! You have to, don't let them take over!"_

_"I-I'm tryin', Alistair...." He could hear his voice giving out._

_"Winny! Fight it! Dammit, fight it!"_

_He could see Wainwright's struggling less and less, his heart beating faster from fear of losing his fiance. He could hear multiple footsteps coming and saw the Vault Hunters. "Vault Hunters! The heart, shoot the heart!" Hammerlock shouted, the room filling up with blood as the half dead Vault Monster defended it's heart from the incoming fire by the Vault Hunters. Hammerlock felt the tentacle that was holding him hostage was losing it's grip on him, making him take out his hunting knife to stab it._

_The monster screeches out in pain and drops Hammerlock, the hunter stumbling and went after the other tentacle that held Wainwright. "Hold on, Winny! I'm coming!"_

_He was about to reach him until he saw Eleanor glaring down at him. "...if I can't have my husband back, then you can't either." She waved her hand as a dagger floats into her palm, Hammerlock's heart stilling as the blade was pointing towards Wainwright's back._

_Hammerlock tries to get the Vault Hunters's attention of what the cultist leader was doing, but was fell into deaf ears as they were struggling to keep the Bonded and the monster's power at bay. Hammerlock looks over and tries to throw his hunting knife towards the cultist dagger that was aiming at his fiance. The dagger went at top speed, his hunting knife deflected away from the speed._

_Wainwright's breath hitched, Hammerlock frozen in shock._

_He saw the dagger pierced into Wainwright's back, the blood slowly soaking into his jacket._

_"_ **_WAINWRIGHT!"_ **

_The monster lets go of Wainwright, Hammerlock barely making it in time to catch him as his eyes were half open, blood dripping out from his back. "W-Winny! Stay with me! Don't close your eyes. Whatever you do, do not close them, you hear me!?" He tries to place pressure onto the wound, not feeling the dagger in his back anymore, Wainwright struggling to breath._

_"A-Alistair..."_

_"Stay with me, Winny! Just stay with me!"_

_He could feel his breathing starting to become slower and slower, his eye lids slowly starting to droop down. "No, Wainwright, don't you leave me! I will not forgive you if you leave me!" He tries to look around for an anshin, but then tensed when he felt a hand on his cheek. He looks down to see Wainwright staring at him, but there was a sad smile on his face._

_"....l-love you, Alistair...."_

_His hand gave one last twitch before it fell limp._

_Hammerlock tries to shake him awake, but then saw that the life was already gone from him. He kept shouting out Wainwright's name until he heard a noise, his head turning to see a large tentacle raising out from the pool of blood, the monster's roar ear piercing before it slammed down onto him--_

* * *

Hammerlock jolts awake, a shout coming out from his lips as he sat up quickly, breathing fast and heavily while looking at his surroundings. His vision was blurry, not having his glasses on making it difficult to see his surroundings. He tries to get his breathing under control, his hand going through his hair as he tries to register where he is and what was happening. 

He didn't feel weight shifting next to him and the hand resting on his shoulder. 

Hammerlock jerks away, his breathing still coming out fast and heavily until he felt a hand on his chest, then something grabbing his hand and was placed on something warm and solid. "Alistair, breathe...breathe...it's okay, you're here with me..." The voice said, Hammerlock still unable to recognize what was real life or a dream, but then felt pressure against his forehead. "Breathe, darlin'..." The voice whispered. 

Hammerlock closed his eyes, focusing on his breathing while the voice kept him from going into another panic until he no longer felt suffocating, the trembling starting to cease until he felt his prosthetic arm being attached and then his glasses being slipped onto him. When he opened his eyes, he saw Wainwright looking at him with concern, his hand cupping his cheek. "...Alistair...?" 

That's what all it took for Alistair, the walls finally breaking down. 

He wrapped his arms tightly around Wainwright's middle, his fingers fisting up the fabrics of his shirt, keeping his face into the crook of Wainwright's neck as the tears spilled out. This made Wainwright concerned immediately. Hammerlock was brave, strong and a resilient person. And seeing him breaking down, hugging him tightly this late at night was very concerning and raising red flags of this situation. But it didn't stop him from wrapping his arms around Alistair, one hand holding the back of Hammerlock's head while the other was wrapped around his lower back. 

"Alistair, what's wrong? What's wrong, darlin'...?" He asked, glancing at him slightly. 

Hammerlock merely shook his head, his grip tightening on Wainwright while his shoulders shook on every silent sob he gave out, face buried into the crook of his neck. Wainwright kept looking at him, but kept his arms around Alistair, one hand rubbing his back in soothing circles while the other was on the back of Alistair's neck, his fingers massaging and gently scratching some of the hair on the back of Alistair's neck. 

It felt like minutes, or hours, but Wainwright didn't care; holding onto Alistair who was stressed from who knows what. He could feel Alistair's shaking starting to decrease, his grip on the back of his shirt was starting to lack as well, but kept his face buried into the crook of his neck. 

"....you wanna talk about it, Alistair?" Wainwright asked softly, not pulling away from him. 

"...'m sorry, Winny..." He turned his head to lay his cheek against Wainwright's chest, the beating on his heart helping him calm down, Wainwright's hand rubbing his back helping as well, "...everything that happened....just....came all of a sudden...and I just...." His fingers gripped onto the back of Wainwright's shirt once more, closing his eyes when he felt Wainwright tighten his grip around him. Hammerlock took a deep breath, the smell of tobacco with a hint of cinnamon that was a familiar scent from Wainwright was calming for him. Wainwright simply kissed the top of Hammerlock's head, his hand still rubbing his back while his fingers massaged the back of Hammerlocks's neck. 

"....I'm sorry, Alistair..." He whispered, 

They both were silent, holding onto each other as the only thing they could hear was their breathing in sync and the gentle wind outside of the lodge. 

Wainwright pulled away a bit to gently thunk his forehead against Alistair's to get his attention. "Alistair...darlin', please look at me." It took a moment but Hammerlock met Wainwright's gaze, feeling both of his hands on his cheek. 

"There ain't nothin' that'll stand between our way, may it be those damn Zealots on Eden or a half frozen Vault Monster here on this frozen planet, I just wanna let you know...that I ain't goin' nowhere. Now you remember that, Alistair..." He pressed a gentle kiss to Hammerlock's forehead, making Hammerlock wrapped his arms around Wainwright's shoulders, hugging him tightly. 

"Bless you, Winny....you're too good for me..." He whispered, feeling Wainwright's arms hugging him tightly in return. 

They stayed in that position for a good minute until Wainwright felt Alistair slumping against him, the grip around his neck and shoulders starting to slack as well. This lets Wainwright leaned back against the headboard of the their shared bed, letting Alistair lean against him, halfway in his lap, allowing Alistair rest his head against his chest while drapes an arm around his middle, Wainwright wrapping one arm around his shoulder. 

"Let's get some sleep while we can, darlin'..." Wainwright whispered, allowing himself to close his eyes and breathed deeply. 

"...I don't think I can after that nightmare that I had, Winny....but I'll try...." Wainwright glanced at him with one eye open before a thought came to him. He reached down to a small bag he usually carries with him and pulled out a small box. "...My ma gave this to me while I was a young boy...helped me sleep a lot when I had nightmares...maybe it can work on you...." He said before finding the wind-up key. 

"A musical box?" Hammerlock never seen one in such delicacy and with such craftmanship, the dark wood treated as if it was brand new, the symbol of the Jakobs brand on the middle of it with a signature writing from Wainwright's mother. He had seen many in his travels, but not like this. 

"When I was born, my ma thought she would be gettin' a girl...but got me instead..." He chuckled a bit at the last part, "So she made this and gave it ta me when I suffered nightmares a lot. But this helped me get to sleep...hopefully it still has it's charms..." When he finished, he sets it on the night stand and the music starts to play. When it reached Alistair's ears, he thought of the fields on Eden 6 that had no Saurians or Jabbers in sight, just a large open field, the stars shining brightly in the dark sky, a small creek by with the frogs chirping and the cicadas that roamed the forest going off gently in the night. He could see himself there....with Wainwright beside him as they both stared at the starry night sky. 

The song was so gentle, filled with comfort as it was soothing himself and dispelling the nightmare he just had moments ago. 

Hammerlock could feel his eye lids starting to droop, his breathing starting to even out until he fell into a deep sleep, breathing softly as the music starts to slow down from minutes of playing. 

Wainwright smiled when he saw Alistair asleep, pulling the blankets up to Alistair's shoulder, allowing himself to close his eyes and breathes deeply. As soon as the music box completely stops, both Wainwright and Hammerlock were in a deep sleep, their breathing in sync. 

Their hands were held, the rings from the fallen Vault monster glows before fading. 


End file.
